waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin)
'Princess Jasmine '''is the deuteragonist of the Disney's 1992 animated feature film Aladdin. Personality Jasmine is a rather multi-layered character; incredibly independent and strong in many ways. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter who she's up against; whether it be her father, Jafar, or some other villain corrupting Agrabah, Jasmine won't hesitate to stand up for what's right, mostly for the safety of others as opposed to herself. This aspect of her character is greatly explored in the television series, where it is shown that Jasmine is very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to the stereotypical princess that merely sits around on the sidelines. She is shown to take part in most of the political disputes and conversations, often gives suggestions on how to make peace (which, more often than not, come out successful) and is shown to have the same amount of respect her father earns. Aladdin (1992) To escape her plight, Jasmine runs away from home in the disguise of a peasant. Having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his mentally-ill sister. Jasmine plays along, pretending that she believes Abu to be the Sultan, and that a camel is her doctor. Aladdin leads Jasmine to his home, where they talk and continuously connect. Aladdin reveals his wish to escape the struggles of being a "street rat", while Jasmine wishes for freedom. They both come to realize they have a lot in common by feeling "trapped" in the life they were born into. Aladdin: The Series Jasmine aids Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Iago and the Genie in their adventures, often proving herself to be an invaluable aid in their adventures and not just a damsel in distress. She also has several episodes (including "Garden of Evil", "Forget Me Lots", "Do the Rat Thing", "The Secret of Dagger Rock", and "SandSwitch") in which her personality, skill, intelligence, and loving heart are focused on. In the series, Jasmine is shown to have excellent fighting skills, possibly learned by adventuring with Aladdin. The Return of Jafar Jasmine begins to question her choice in Aladdin, wondering if he was trustworthy enough after he defends Iago, Jafar's former pet parrot who had terrorized her father. She quickly gets over these questions with Iago's help, when he reminds her of how much she loves Aladdin, and using reverse psychology and calling her bluff in the song "Forget About Love". Jasmine apologizes to Iago soon after when he suggests Aladdin and the Sultan go for a carpet ride together (which is, in fact, a trap), and her kindness almost prompts Iago into a confession, but Jafar scares him into silence before Iago can say anything further. Aladdin and the King of Thieves ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves, she and Aladdin are finally about to be wed, when their wedding is interrupted by the Forty Thieves. During the fight, Jasmine personally knocks one of the thieves out cold with a single punch, before angrily telling him, "That was for ruining my wedding!" After learning what they were after, Aladdin finds out from the Oracle that his father, Cassim, is still alive. Jasmine convinces him to seek out his father, and that their wedding can be delayed a little bit longer. While he is away, Jasmine grows worried and Genie cheers her up by dressing her in bridal outfits (And comically posing as many iconic celebrities and movie characters, one of which Robin Williams himself played the role of). When Aladdin returns with Cassim, she and the Sultan take an immediate liking to him. Category:Characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney female characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Deuteragonists